Children of Michael
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Castiel run into the children of Michael while on a hunt. The sisters are hunting demons and running from angels. What happens when Lucifer gets to him first? Will the archangel simply let his children die? And what of the three men traveling with them? R
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I just started watching Supernatural again and had this idea pop into my head. So I went with it.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked as he drove past field after field in the boot hill of Missouri.

His brother Dean looked at him then to the bloody napkin in his hand. He turned in his seat to look in the backseat at the two unconscious women.

"Did you happen to see what Tweedledee and Tweedledum did to me?" he asked.

"I think we both saw what they did to you. You're lucky they didn't kill you," Castiel said.

Dean made an angry noise as he turned back to the front. "Thanks, Cas."

The three men were on a mission. They had been for the last year. In their search for Lucifer, they had come across angels and demons alike, as well as other creatures. Most of the time it put a damper in their plans. They had to stop their search just to deal with said creatures.

Their latest jaunt had taken them to Knoxville, Tennessee, where a slew of demons were attacking students on the campus. Since Castiel, who had started out as a powerful angel, lost his powers, they had to wing it. They were almost killed when the two red heads popped up out of nowhere. The demons fled, but they didn't stop the twins from laying into Dean when he opened his mouth. It had taken both brothers to hold them while Cas knocked them out.

Sam glanced back into the back seat, catching Castiel's eye. The fallen angel had one woman on each shoulder and looked completely at ease. It could also be because they were bound by their hands with rope Dean carried in the trunk. Right now the rear of the car stored even more weapons than before thanks to the women.

"How did those women get military grade weapons?" Dean asked.

"Asking a hunter that is like asking to see the scars left by demons," Sam replied. He pulled into the parking lot of a three-story motel. "We need answers and we're not going to get them with those two out."

It took some negotiating to get the women from the car upstairs to the room. Castiel brought three duffle bags in and had to go back for three more before closing and locking the door. The brothers pulled out their laptops and set them on the table. They needed to get to work going through online newspapers for any information on Lucifer's whereabouts.

"So Raphael slips our grasp and now we can't find Lucifer. Great," Dean said.

"Maybe those two have answers," Sam said, glancing over at the bed the women were resting on.

"If you haven't noticed, they're unconscious. Until they rise and shine, we're in the dark. So do your homework." Dean started typing until he realized Castiel was standing by the door staring at the bed. "What's wrong, Cas?"

The angel looked at him. "I think I may know them."

Both brothers turned to look at him. "How?" Dean asked. "When we were on the campus, you didn't even know their names. How can you be sure you know them?"

"They just look familiar. I don't remember where I've seen them."

There was a sharp gasp from the bed. One of the women was awake. She sat up. Examining her bonds, she tested her strength. The ropes snapped immediately and she looked up. Bright green eyes found hazel and blue eyes. She was angry but yelling wasn't going to do her any good. Instead, she stood, impossibly tall for a normal human, and crossed to the bag of weapons.

"I assume you stored everything the way it was meant to be stored," she said as she rummaged through the weaponry.

Dean and Sam looked at each with raised eyebrows. She had a thick Irish brogue that she couldn't hide anywhere. The long curly hair was just another notion of her heritage. When she was satisfied they had done the job right, she stood and pulled her hair up in a ponytail that hung well below her shoulder blades. She finally pulled up a chair and sat down.

"You're looking in the wrong places. You're not dealing with any demon you know," she said. With a raised eyebrow, she asked if she could borrow a laptop. Sam shoved his across the table. "Look into irish lore. You'll find your answer there."

"Before we can do anything, we need to know who you are," Dean said. "Why did you try to kill me?"

The woman finished typing and slid the laptop back to Sam, who looked at it immediately. She tilted her head to look at him for a minute then stood and went back to the bed. She untied her sister and smacked her in the face. After a loud groan and a curse, the other woman woke up.

"What da hell was that for?" she asked as she sat up.

"It's time for you to wake up. We have a situation."

When the other twin sat up, she looked at them. "What trouble are we in now?"

"I think these are the lads that caught us in Knoxville when we were hunting the Caorthannach."

"It would make sense."

Twin gazes turned to them after the conversation. They both tilted their heads to the left and looked at the men across the room from them.

"Tell us your names and we'll continue this conversation," Dean said. "And what the hell is Caorthannach?"

"I'm Aribella, known as Bella," the second one said.

"And I'm Ariadne, known as Ari," the first one said.

Castiel stood straighter and his gaze narrowed in on them. "Who's your mother?"

Something in the twins' faces darkened. Ari spoke. "Who wants to know?"

"Ari," Bella whispered harshly. The older twin looked at her sister. Bella turned towards them. "Our mother's name was Maggie. Maggie O'Shea."

"That means you're…"

"The daughters of Michael," Ari said. The Winchesters turned to look at each other then looked back at the sisters. "We're known as the Nephilim, children of angels. There are many different stories about how we came into existence. Some say we are children of fallen angels. Others say we're the children of demons or Lucifer. None of them are accurate."

"But Michael is the top dog. Why would he have children out of wedlock?" Dean asked.

"Even angels get bored." Ari stood and walked over. She leaned over Dean and typed in the same things she put on Sam's computer. "What you're searching for is called the Caorthannach. It's of Celtic lore. It's said that when Saint Patrick drove the snakes from Ireland, this creature was all that was left. She was a fire-spitter and she poisoned all the water so the man couldn't drink. Finally Saint Patrick caught up to her and banished her with one word. She drowned in the ocean."

"It's said that's what created the swell by Hawk's Well," Bella finished.

Sam frowned. "If the creature died, then why are you hunting it?"

"Life is like an endless waltz consisting of three beats: war, peace and revolution," Ari said. "Things that die don't stay dead very long. Especially demons. Anything that has lore behind it means it will always revive because people will always study it. It never ends."

"How do we kill it?" Dean asked.

"Did you not just hear what I said? You can only kill it for a certain amount of time. It will always come back until the last person who believes in Celtic lore dies. That could take years."

"How do you kill it when you do decide it's time for it to go?"

"Drown it," Castiel supplied. Ari smiled and nodded. "It's the only way. Demons always have to die the way they were killed. If the Caorthannach was drowned in the original story, that's how it has to die now."

The twins suddenly stopped and started talking in Gaelic. Castiel seemed to follow along because he answered and asked questions in the same tongue. They carried on a full conversation for twenty minutes. Ari and bella turned to each other and frisked each other. Bella cursed when she threw a black device on the ground and stomped on it.

"We've been tracked," she said.

"We have to leave. Now," Ari said as she yanked the strap to one of the bags onto her shoulder.

"Who would tag you?" Sam asked.

The older twin scowled. "Who do you think? Your names are huge around the Nephilim quarters. If we brought you in we would get a handsome reward. But we're not like that. When we heard the Winchesters were in town, we figured we could help. Now do you want to live or do you want to be the walking, talking skin of Michael?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other then started stuffing things in their bags. Sam ran out to pay for the three days they had booked for the room, apologizing for the abruptness.

Ari stood by the car looking at the sky. She was watching for something. Bella looked nervous as she sat in the backseat of the car. Castiel stood beside Ari talking in Gaelic. The fallen angel pressed his hand to her back and whispered something close to her ear. She nodded.

"Where to?" Dean asked.

"Head towards Dallas. I know someone there. We can get help," Ari said as she climbed in the backseat.

Dean watched in the rearview mirror as she took her sister's hand and said something only she could hear. Then she looked at Castiel and the two fell into deep conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** This chapter has some Irish or Celtic. I used Google translate so if it's wrong just let me know and I can change it. But I tried.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Ari watched the world go by as Dean drove ninety miles an hour down a highway number she couldn't remember. Bella was sleeping against her right shoulder, unaware of her sister's worries. She loved that was how Bella was. She didn't have a care in the world and she barely knew about the danger they were really in. Ari wanted to keep it that way. At least one of them would live if things went down the way if looked it was going.

She looked in front of her as the car came to a stop. Meeting Dean and Sam had been the last straw in this little horror story. She had been told years ago that if she ever met the Winchesters her life was going to be cut short. Since that day she had tried to keep away from anyone named Winchester. She made sure they were never in the same vicinity. That had all gone to crap when the Celtic demon of lore showed up once again. They had to go after it and in doing so they had met the men who started the apocalypse. Now they had to run from demons who wanted to use them as leverage and Michael who wanted to use them as cannon fodder.

Bella shifted in her sleep and Ari looked down at her. Her sister could sleep through a thunderstorm. They were in the middle of town and there was no way she could do what needed to be done with people on the streets. Dallas was a huge city so they would be rolling through suburbia for a while now.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Dean pulled the car into a gas station.

"We need gas if we're going to get to the Ft. Worth side of town. Do you want anything?" he asked as he turned around in the front seat.

She frowned. "Water." Dean cast her look then got out of the car. When he was a inside the shop, she grabbed her bag and began to rummage through it, pulling out a mirror.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"Lig dom a fheiceail Michael," she whispered. The mirror glowed to life showing a dark headed man walking around talking to people. She waved her finger and the mirror showed a black man yelling at someone. With another flick of the finger showed another man with light brown hair.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Michael is searching for Dean. I dinnae think he knows we've teamed up. Raphael is searching for all of us and Gabriel is just trying to figure out how to either stop all this or run," she said as she put the mirror away. "I have a feeling their close."

"What does that mirror do?"

"It lets me see what I need to see. I've been tailing you guys for months now, trying to keep away from you. We can see how well that worked."

Dean came back and slid into the car with a grunt. "Well we've got enough gas to last us until hell. Where to?"

"Riker's Street. It's just past St. Jude. Last house on the right."

Castiel looked at her when the car pulled out of the driveway. "Why do you keep tabs on everyone? You're not in any danger."

She snorted. "You have no idea what we're in. You don't know who's pulling what strings. You think Michael just wants Dean? You are sadly mistaken."

She let the angel stew in what she had just said. There wasn't much she could say just now. She needed to get to her friend's and warn him before she gave anymore information to the people she was traveling with.

Bella stirred just as they pulled into the driveway of a nice Victorian. Her heart beat a fast tempo as he sister realized where they were. She looked at her and all Ari could do was nod. There was no point in lying about it.

Dean stepped out of the car and looked around the suburban sprawl and shuttered. He had never understood the reason why people would want to live so close to their neighbors who were too nosy for their own good. He looked at Sam. This was more his place than anyone else's.

"Ata ann!" said a voice from the door.

"What the…"

"It's Irish or Gaelic. Ta se Ari agus Bella. Muid ag cairde a thabhairt le linn," Ari answered, the words just rolling off her tongue.

The door opened and a blond headed man opened the door. Bella ran from the side of the car to him. He caught her with open arms and pulled her into the house. "Well, what are ya waiting for? Get in here before anyone sees ya."

Ari nodded at the men when they looked at her. She grabbed her bag from the back seat and swung it on to her shoulder. This would be the time to tell them what was going on. This house was the most secure place she knew of in the area. The other safe houses had been compromised.

Dean looked around when he walked in the door. The place was messy as hell and had pictures all over the place. There was a map on the wall with strings and push pins. One sketch stood out and it suddenly made complete sense why they were here.

"He's Nephilim isn't he?" he asked.

Ari smiled tightly and sat down. "Rory MacAlister is the oldest one of us alive. He's spent his life running, much like we have. He's the one that got us to the U.S. Ever since then we've been working together."

"Who's his father?" Sam asked.

"I am." Everyone looked at the door as Gabriel walked in from the kitchen. Rory stepped closer to Bella, trying to shield her as much as possible.

Ari cursed. "Why the hell are ya here? I thought we had an agreement. Ya'd leave us alone and we'd hunt the demons for ya."

"I have new information for you that you probably should hear."

"Then ya better spill before I make so ya cannae get back to heaven."

"Sit down and I'll get everyone some tea." Rory looked to Bella. They walked out into the kitchen.

The men stared at each other, too nervous around the archangel to sit. Ari sighed and sat down on the arm of the chair. She crossed one leg over the other and raised an eyebrow at the men. Everyone took their cue. Castiel took his seat in the chair, letting his elbow rest on Ari's knee. Dean and Sam sat away from Gabriel.

"What brings ya this far south?" she asked. "From what I've heard, ya like the colder weather."

"Our children are in danger. I want to help," the archangel said.

"Help as in tell where we are or help as in help?"

"Do you think I want my son and nieces fighting in this war? I don't even want this war. But your idiot friends have to break all the seals and start it. Ari, you know what Michael wants and you're holding out on it for what? A better life for Bella?"

Castiel caught some underlying meaning and looked at her. "What is it talking about?"

"Usually in twins born of angels, only one has the power of the parent. I was the one born with the power of Michael. Bella is Nephilim but she has no extra powers. She can fight but she can die. Even though I can heal myself, I cannae heal anyone else."

"That's why you fight so hard to keep her safe." Ari nodded and Castiel looked at Gabriel. "Is there any way you can save them?"

"Rory and Bella won't accept my help even if I agreed to do so. They'd rather die than ask me for help."

The two in question walked in with a tray of cups and pie. Ari smiled at her sister. She looked happy. She always had when she was in the presence of Rory. The Irishman made her feel normal. A sudden thought crept its way up her spine. She gnawed on her lip as Bella passed the refreshments out.

Bella frowned at her sister when she claimed the dishes from her. "What's wrong, Ari?"

The older twin looked at her sister as she sat down beside Rory. "I have been thinking. Bella, maybe you should stay with Rory."

The other two looked at each other then back to her. "What made ya think this?" Rory asked.

"Well, ya were almost killed in Knoxville and I cannae heal you if something dastardly happens. Watching you die in battle will get me killed. We're twins. I would foller ya anywhere, but I've always made ya foller me. Ya've never wanted this and I should've listened. In the end it's still your choice. I won't make you follow me."

Bella swallowed hard, her hand shaking so bad her saucer and cup were clattering. "Give me a few days to think about it. I'll let ya know before ya leave."

Ari nodded. "Rory, how secure is this place?"

Rory set his cup on the table and spread his hands. "This place is locked down tight. The only angel who can find me is this one." He pointed to Gabriel. "And I'm still not sure how he does it."

"He's an angel. He can do many things," Castiel said.

"So what have ya found out, Ror?" Ari asked.

"Nothing much except Detroit."

"That's where the Devil said he'd take Sam," Dean said when he was pierced through to his core by green eyes.

"Isn't there a place where the final battle will take place?"

"Chuck hasn't told us anything yet."

"Since Michael doesn't have his host it shouldn't be an issue just yet," Gabriel said.

Ari stared into her tea cup. It swirled in time as her thoughts. She knew there was something else that could happen but she didn't yet know what it was. something was telling her to ask questions. She delved into her mind and projected.

'_Castiel, answer something for me,' _she asked straight into his mind. He looked up at her sharply. She knew he had heard her. _'Will the angels use the Nephilim in battle? Will they use us just like the demons will use their half breeds?'_

The fallen angel nodded. _'More than likely. They will call you up to fight the minute they have the upper hand. You will be expected to fight.' _

'_And if I refuse?'_

'_They'll kill you.' _

She nodded, keeping in time with Rory as he spilled his guts. Ari felt used, like she was the only one in the world who knew how it felt to be used. In reality she was just a victim of circumstance. They all were. They were humans, a fallen angel and Nephilim. They were all in a shit hole.

"Ari, are ya ok?" Bella asked. "You look lost."

"I suppose I am. Rory, is there a room ready for me? I'd like to rest for a little bit."

The Irishman looked surprised for a moment before setting his cup down. "Uh, yeah. There are a couple of rooms upstairs already ready. I figured ya and Bella would be back eventually, although I dinnae see you coming with men." He flashed her a smile when she frowned. "Ya know which room is yours."

As Ari disappeared upstairs, Bella took the dishes back to the kitchen. Dean and Sam looked at each other then at Castiel. They all knew something was wrong.

"Ari has a tendency to keep things to herself. It would be best if ya kept an eye on her. Being Nephilim has been hard on her, especially since Michael threatened Bella," Rory said.

"Michael threatened Bella?" Sam asked.

Rory nodded. "About four years ago. It was before you started the apocalypse. Michael knew it was going to happen so he reached out to his children. None of them answered, so he made a public appearance in Belfast. Bella was at home with Maggie while Ari was here. He told her that Ari better join his ranks or he would kill her. Ari packed her up and moved."

"Won't Michael go after Maggie since she's their mother?" Dean asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "No, not when she is able to give him more children. Maggie was only seventeen when she had Ariadne and Aribella. They're only twenty now. Maggie can have more children. Michael will not harm her."

"But his children are free game?"

"Bella is not like us. Ari and I can harness the powers of our fathers. Sometimes I'm stronger than Gabriel. We're two of the strongest because our fathers are archangels," Rory said.

"Why did the angels choose Ireland?" Sam asked.

"We liked the accents," Gabriel said.

"How do we keep Michael away from Ari?" Castiel asked, shocking the hell out of the brothers.

"Just like with demon spawn, angel born are too powerful for us to detect. The only way an angel can find his or her child is to know the exact whereabouts. Most parents move their children once they know it was an angel or demon that gave them the child. Maggie and Laura kept their children in the same village for years. That's how Michael knew where they were," Gabriel said. "Keep her moving and he can't find her."

"She's a good hunter. She can help," Rory supplied. When no one said anything for a minute, he stood. "There are extra rooms for ya. Ya're more than welcome to stay."

"You said the angels can't find their children if they move. How did you find Rory?" Castiel asked.

"I called him. I wanted him around if things went bad. And they have. We wrestled a couple of demons last week."

"How can we help?" Sam asked.

"Get Ari out of here. I'll figure out a way to keep Bella here."

With nothing else to say, Dean and Sam excused themselves to go upstairs. As Castiel was going to follow Rory into the kitchen, Gabriel stopped him.

"I understand you're trying to watch out for the girl but this is suicide. If Michael finds her, it will be between the two of them. You can't stop it," the older angel said.

"She doesn't deserve to be in this," Castiel argued.

"You and I both know this, but we both know demons will try to kill her because she is angel born. We do the same to demon spawn. They'll think of it as just desserts. If they don't kill her and Michael finds her, it will be a battle of epic proportions. One of them will die and it might not be Ari." Castiel looked at his brother. "Just keep her moving. Michael won't find her."

The older angel dismissed him and Castiel went upstairs. Being nosy, he poked his head in Ari's room. She was asleep in the double bed. Paranoid, he walked in and sat in the chair in the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean knocked on the door and waited. It had been two days since they had arrived in Dallas and negotiations had been futile. Ari was not backing down and Bella didn't want to let her sister go without her. Ari argued that the life wasn't for Bella; that she just dragged her along to keep her safe since their mother had no idea to fight.

Gabriel and Rory stood outside the circle of the majority of the conversations because they hadn't fought with a big group in years. Bella had no idea what to make of any of it. She had been on the run with her sister for four years and now she was suddenly being shoved to the side.

Bella had confronted Ari the day before and the twins had been at odds since. Ari was a little more at home with the situation they were in. She had the power to fight back when Bella didn't. It made sense that she didn't want her sister to be a handicap in a fight that could mean life or death. And Ari made that clear. That was what had started the silent treatment between the sisters.

Castiel had been talking with Ari during the time they weren't trying to find a way to keep the archangels at bay. Gabriel tried to use the Enochian sigils that Castiel put on Dean and Sam but they didn't take.

A theory suddenly arose. Bella wasn't being hunted even though she was a child of an angel. Maybe it was because Ari's powers kept her hidden. It was a theory they started running with because when Sam took Ari out of the house, Gabriel's Enochian sigils took. It just meant she was that much more protected. It still didn't help to get the sisters to talk to each other.

Dean knocked on the door again. This time there was a reply. He opened it and walked in to mass chaos. Clothes were everywhere. Shoes were covering the bed. Books were stacked on the bedside table. A couple of maps stuck out of a leather bound volume. In the middle of the chaos was Ari. She was biting her lip as she looked around the mess she had made.

He walked further in and looked at the black bag. Her weapons were already loaded up neatly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She turned to look at him for a minute before going back to her mess. "I'm packing. What does it look like?"

"No need to get snarky." She bent down and began packing the large bags at her feet. "Where are you going?"

"Cas is taking me away. It will take Bella a day to come apologize. She'll realize I'm gone then. Ya two should probably follow when she gets mean. I've talked to Gabriel and Rory. They'll move her and keep her protected."

"This means you'll be away from your sister for the first time right?" She nodded but kept packing. "Can you do this?"

Ari turned and walked to her bed and started packing it with books. "I have to. I have to keep Michael from finding me, as well as Lucifer. If either side finds us, or any demon spawn, we're in a hell of a mess. I honestly don't want to fight anymore but I will to keep my family safe. Ya don't have ta foller me, but if ya do, we take on odd jobs from here on out."

Dean cracked a smile. "We always take on odd jobs. Besides we have two angels on our side. We can beat anyone."

"Ya have one angel. I'm Nephilim."

"Are you ready?" Dean turned around at Castiel's voice. The angel nodded at him. "Dean."

"Cas." He turned back to Ari as she was tugging her jacket collar up around her neck. "There's a job in Phoenix we were going to look into. Head there and get the info we'll need. We'll meet up in two days."

Ari looked at him as she shouldered her bags. Something flashed across her face but it was gone before he could figure out what it meant. She brushed past him and walked right up to Castiel. This time Dean caught what flashed across the angel's face as he looked at the young woman.

Castiel looked back at him. "We'll see you in Phoenix, Dean."

Dean only had time to wave as Castiel and Ari disappeared from the room.

($)(($)($($)($)($)($)

Castiel blinked and they were standing in the alley. Ari blinked at him then slid one bag off her shoulder and handed it to him. They were going to have to play a game. Ari was great at those. She could be two steps ahead of people who were "it".

"Okay," she said as she pulled out a piece of paper Dean had slipped into the side pocket of her backpack when she passed him. Unfolding it, she read its contents. "There are five people dead and no reason why. But all victims have one thing in common. They were stabbed by something very sharp and very cylindrical."

"That doesn't sound like a heavenly object," Castiel replied.

"I dinnae say it had to be a heavenly object. We just need to look into it." She shoved the paper into her pocket then took his hand.

Castiel jerked his hand back in shock. "What are you doing?"

"If this is going ta work, we have ta look the part. Now chill out and let's go. Dean and Sam will want some info when they get here."

Without any more arguments, Castiel let her do what she wanted. She wanted him to play the part, he was going to play the part. Releasing his hand from hers, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, shaking her head as he let himself relax.

They went to the finest hotel they could find and got a room. Unfortunately the receptionist bought their ruse and gave them a room with one bed. Ari laughed at Castiel's discomfort when they walked into the room. Dean and Sam were going to have a heyday with this.

It didn't take very long for them to get comfortable and begin looking into everything they were given. Castiel poured through books as Ari looked things up online. They worked in silence for everything they did.

"I have an idea," Castiel said after a couple of hours of complete silence between the two.

"What is it?" Ari replied although she sounded distracted.

"We should keep up this ruse. Phoenix is a big enough town that no one would suspect a couple coming in for their… What was that word you used?"

"Honeymoon."

"Yes, honeymoon. We might as well use that as our excuse because everyone will believe that a young couple would come here out of the chill of Ireland. Why did you use your homeland anyway?"

"You sounded as if you had gargled salt water. Although that's how you sound anyway."

Castiel frowned at her but went back to reading. The clicking of the keys of the computer lulled him into a sense of normalcy. This was what he was doing and his head needed to be in the game, as Dean would say.

"Hey, I think I found something," Ari said a little while later. She waited for him to come around the bed and take a seat. When he did she felt an odd sensation roll up her spine. "It says here that it could be a wraith. But my guess is it's something even more inventive."

"What do you think it is?" Castiel asked.

"Some funky demon who likes to suck blood using a straw."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, but I have no other explanation as of right now. I should call Dean."

"They've faced a wraith before. They'll know how to kill it."

"What if I'm wrong?"

"Are you ever wrong?"

"Very rarely."

"What of the Irish demon you were hunting?"

"The fire-spitter? I'm still looking. I've got a few leads but I'm not sure they're going to pan out. My gut tells me to deal with this first." She flopped out backwards on the bed and stretched, muscles groaning and joints popping. "I'm so tired."

"That's normal when someone teleports with an angel. You'll get used to it." Castiel moved the computer and files from the bed as Ari stood. After he had turned around he had to turn back around because she was stripping. "Maybe I should leave."

"If ya do, Sam and Dean will probably rip ya a new one." She waved her hand when he stared at her funnily. "Never mind. Now do angels sleep because if they do we have to share."

"No, we don't sleep. Take the bed. I'll keep watch."

She nodded. He had to step back to allow her access to the bed. He couldn't stop himself from looking at the smooth skin of her legs as she slid under the covers. She didn't look at him as she tossed the pillow shams across the room.

His phone rang as soon as she dropped off into sleep. "Dean?"

"Hey, Cas. How's it going?" the oldest Winchester asked on the other line.

"Ari's just gone to bed. She thinks the thing in Phoenix is a wraith, but she can't be sure. You need to get here and help as much as possible. We've only got two days until the angels get a lock on her location."

"I thought you said the angels couldn't find one of their children."

"They can't but they can find me if I'm in one place for too long."

Dean made a noise in the back of his throat. "We'll figure something out. Just get more information so we can do this job as fast as possible. Bobby just called in another one in Utah. We'll head there as soon as we can. Until we get there, take care of her. I have a feeling Lucifer's going to be on the hunt."

"Don't worry about her. For now we're safe. We'll discuss this in the morning when you get here."

"All right. See you then, Cas."

Castiel hung up the phone and looked at the woman sleeping in the bed. Something poking out from under the covers caught his eye. Curious, he walked back over and pulled the edge of them down. He sighed and sank down on the edge. His head fell in his hands.

"What have I gotten myself into?"


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and Sam stood outside the suite and looked completely uncomfortable. How the hell had Cas and Ari gotten this room? It was crazy expensive and from what they understood, it had one bed. Angels didn't sleep but Ari did. How the hell was this going?

After the third knock, the door finally opened. Castiel stepped back from the door and allowed them in. They walked in and looked around immediately. Ari was still asleep, oblivious to whoever had just walked into the room.

"She sleeps like she's dead," Dean said.

"You haven't been here all night. She's woken up twice with a knife in her hand. And that's not the worse part," Cas replied.

"It gets worse?" Sam asked.

"Do you remember when she said she got everything Michael had? Well, she's telling the truth. Enochian sigils won't work on her because she's got everything. When I say everything, I mean it. You have to look for yourself to believe me."

Dean looked at Sam then walked over. He pulled the edge of the covers down and blinked twice. When he went to pull them down a little further, he met the business end of a knife. Hands thrown up in the air, he looked at Sam.

"This reminds me of the first time we met," he joked lamely.

Ari rubbed her face as she cursed. "Damn it, Dean. Don't ya know ya can get killed sneaking up on an armed woman?"

"Well when the armed woman has _angel wings_, we kind of need to know that."

She looked up at him but really didn't say anything. When she stood she reached behind her. Two cords fell to the floor and her wings unfurled with a snap. She didn't look concerned at all. In fact, she challenged them to refute her.

Castiel just stared as Dean bent to pick up the cords. He gently ran his hands along one feathery appendage. She glanced over her shoulder as her wings folded in on themselves. He gently retied the cords then smoothed the feathers down. Ari rummaged through her bag then disappeared into the bathroom. The men looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"Ya might as well get it over with. I know it's coming," she said as she came out in a halter-top that made absolute sense.

"How the hell do you hide this?" Sam asked.

"I tie them then I wear a halter. After that, I make sure I wear a jacket that covers the tips of them."

"Do you fly?" Castiel asked.

"Not often. It's too dangerous."

"That's probably a good thing," Dean muttered.

She made a face then threw a stack of papers at him. "This is what we're dealing with. I think it's a wraith. I figured ya better look at it before I did anything."

Dean looked over the papers, frowning unhappily. "Well, it is a wraith we're dealing with. The last one came out of a crazy house. This one is not anywhere near a pysch ward or anything that has to do with crazy. How do we explain it?"

Ari laughed. "Gods? Goddesses? Angels? Demons? Reapers? Shall I go on?"

"Do you need to be snarky?"

"I've earned snarky, Dean. It only counts that way."

Castiel looked at her. "He has a point. Unless you work with us, there's no way any of this can work."

"Newsflash, angel. I am working with ya. I did all the research and even narrowed it down. Now I have to find the Irish demon before we all lose our heads." She looked between the men then nodded. "All rights, fellers. Let's get this show on the road. I have a demon to find."

They watched as she tossed all her stuff in her bags and hefted them onto her shoulders. She turned her attention to them once again, shaking her head as she walked out the door. Dean looked at Sam and Sam looked at Castiel. The angel looked at the older Winchester. Dean straightened his jacket and led the procession out the door.

Ari was leaning against the car with the trunk popped when they came out. Dean looked at his car then at the woman then back at his car. His mouth worked but nothing came out. Ari waved her fingers at him. He frowned as his throat worked. Without a word, he walked around the car and got in. The Nephilim motioned for Castiel to get in the back seat.

"If you've hurt my car…" he said.

"Or what? Ya can't kill me with a normal angel blade. The only good they're for is chopping off my wings, but if you do that, you better run because I will kill you." She pulled her feet up into the seat.

Sam cast his brother an interested look. No woman had ever talked to him the way she was. then again not many women they met were supernatural creatures that Dean could consider working with. She hadn't hurt people and she killed demons. That made her an A in the hunters' book.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror. Castiel and Ari were leaning over a book and talking in quiet tones. Something in their faces told him it was something important. It might have been about Michael and his ability to find Ari. Having demons and angels on their tails didn't give them a lot of hope in surviving.

"So ya're saying that if Michael absolutely wants me, he'll find me?" Ari asked.

"No. You're too powerful for him to find. He'll have to scry or something," Castiel replied. "He'll have to use all his power just to find you. Then he'll exhaust himself. He'll have to wait until he's fully recovered before he can do anything. If you want to hurt him, that'll be the time to strike."

"Ya don't get it, Cas. I don't wannae hurt him. I just wannae be left alone. I'm not a part of this."

"You are a part of this. You're a demon hunter as well as half angel. It means you're a part of this. We couldn't stop the apocalypse but we can save the young demon spawn and you. You just have to play along," Dean said.

"I don't listen to ya." She was aggravated over something. It was probably due to something she had found.

Dean's cell phone rang about the time he opened his mouth to say something. He fished it out of his pocket just as he took the corner to take them to their job.

"Hey, Bobby. What's up?" he asked. He nodded a couple of times. "I can't go anywhere just yet. We have a job we're working on. It's a wraith. Yeah, I know. We'll be done within the day then we'll head to Las Vegas. All right, Bobby. I'll let you know when we leave."

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"Bobby says there's a siren on the loose. Luckily for us we have a woman who can't be convinced by a siren's song." He looked in the rearview mirror directly at Ari. She glared back at him. "Besides once this thing said and done, we can figure out how to get away from Michael."

Ari turned her head to look out the window. Castiel watched the look flash across her face before he slipped his hand under her bag. He found hers. When their skin connected she didn't say anything but she tightened the grip on it.

Sometimes he wished life were much more simple. If he weren't an angel, he would be able to do more things than he was permitted. He could be around Sam and Dean more. He wouldn't have to hide his existence from everyone. He could have a family. This woman with bright red hair showed him that was possible. But having a family meant his children would be something like Ari. They would have his powers, his longevity and maybe even wings. He wasn't certain he could bring a child like that into the world, even when the world was praising vampires, werewolves, and angels.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean grunted as his gun was knocked from his hand and he was thrown backwards. This fight wasn't going as well as he hoped it would. Then again the last fight with a wraith had left him almost as crazy. He was insane but not crazy. It was completely different.

"Dean, get down!" He heard Ari call his name and had time to look over just as she loosed a flaming arrow. He ducked with a curse, covering his head as the heat singed the back of his neck.

There was a loud explosion then screaming, loud screaming. The wraith was not happy. There was a rush of air around him before the sound of a blade slicing through flesh. He jerked his head up just as Ari lowered the silver sword. The wraith's head slid from its neck and fell to the floor. The Nephilim stared at the monster for a few seconds before pulling a rag and cleaning her blade.

"Are ya all right, Dean?" she asked as the sword slid into its sheath on her back.

Dean scrambled to his feet and looked over his shoulder to make sure there wasn't anything burning. He swore he smelled like burnt flesh. He adjusted his jacket and looked back at them. The smile on his face fell as a dark mass formed itself behind Ari.

"Ari!" he called, but he was too late. She was yanked off her feet by her red hair but she didn't scream. "Let the girl go."

"Why should I? She will be a tasty treat." And it sank its teeth into Ari's neck.

Ari screamed bloody murdered but there was nothing they could do. If they yanked her away, it would rip out her throat. They watched as she scrambled to loosen the straps holding her sheath and quiver to her back. They fell at her feet with a thud. Carefully she shrugged out of her jacket then grappled at her back. They watched the cords fall on top of the jean material.

The vampire lifted its head. "What do you think you're doing, girl? You can't escape me."

Ari's smile was scary. "Wannae bet?" Her wings snapped out, throwing the vampire's grip loose. She used her feet to launch herself from him. Castiel caught her and they crashed to the floor. Her wings came around them both in a cocoon. "Dean?"

"Right. Say goodnight, bloodsucker." Dean pulled off the shots and watched as the thing died. He turned around to find his brother kneeling with Castiel and Ari. "Is everything all right?"

"Except for a hole in me neck, I'm fine," Ari replied. She pointed to the mess she left lying behind him. "Get me my stuff please?"

Dean did as she asked simply because she had saved his life. He had repaid the debt but he still felt as if he should help her. He bundled the bow, sheath, quiver, jacket and cords under his arms and walked across the room. Ari hissed in pain as Castiel pressed on the wound on her neck. She arched away from him, head going into Sam's lap.

"It's very deep and infected. I can't heal this," Castiel said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"He'll throw up a beacon that lets anyone know we're together," Ari replied. She motioned for Sam to take the cords. Castiel helped her sit up long enough for her to fold her wings and Sam tied to them. She and Castiel looked at each other then the angel stood, taking her with him.

"We have to move. Michael knows where she is now," he said as he carried her out to the car.

Ari's phone rang just as they got into the car. She rolled to pull it out of her hip. Luckily it had survived tha battle. She had gone through six in the last year simply because she left it in her back pocket when she fought. A lot of the time was thrown up against a wall or something and it broke. She was happy this one remained intact for the most part.

"Hey, Rory," she said. "No, I'm fine. What's wrong?" A look of horror came over her face as Sam handed her to Castiel in the car and Dean started it. "Shite! Where is she? Thanks. No, stay the hell away from him."

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as sped along the road.

"Lucifer has Bella. He's going to use her as a bargaining chip."

It was quiet in the car for a few minutes. Ari stewed in her seat, fingers tapping on the cell phone. Sam and Dean were thinking about how to figure this whole thing out.

"Ya might as well tell me. I need to know what I'm getting into when I go after Bella," she said.

"You know Dean and I started the apocalypse. Well, what you don't know is that we were predestined to be Michael and Lucifer's vessels," Sam said.

She glared into the front seat. "Ya're supposed to help Michael and Lucifer take over the world? Oh, that makes me feel so much better about this whole thing."

"It's not like we've chosen this. It just kind of happened," Dean argued. "We're not helping your dad. The only angel we actually like is Castiel. Well and you of course."

"Before we get into searching for trouble, why were there a vampire and a wraith in the same place?" Sam asked.

"It's happened before." Sam met Ari's gaze. "When we were in Knoxville, there were werewolves and vampires. Lore says vampires and werewolves hate each other. Why would they be shacking with each other?"

"It could be a bad vibe of hormones," Dean said. No one said a word at his lame joke.

"What if it's you?" Sam asked as he turned in his seat.

Ari cast him a sour look then tried to turn in her seat. Castiel didn't permit that so she turned her look to him. He didn't recoil from it at all. "So what? I'm now a beacon for crazies?"

"You've been a beacon since the day you were born. It's just taken us all this time to figure out you were a bigger part in this whole scheme," Castiel replied.

"I've tried to stay out of this. I left me home just to keep my sister and me safe!"

"We know. We just want to help you."

"Then help me find me sister!"

"Detroit," Sam said.

"Sam!" Dean and Castiel said at the same time.

"Lucifer has taken your sister to Detroit. He wants us to come see him so he can take over my body. If he does that, Dean will have to take on Michael then you'll be called up to fight."

Ari dropped her head to Castiel's shoulder and sighed. This was not going the way she had ever wanted. She didn't want to be called up to battle because her father was an idiot. She was going to lose her sister because she couldn't protect her.

Shifting her weight, pain shot up her neck and lodged right into her head. It was so bad she buried her head in Castiel's jacket to keep her eyes out of the light. She felt the weight of Castiel's arms as he wrapped them around her to keep her guarded. Too bad he was an angel. She could really get used to him being around more.

Castiel was all too aware when Ari dropped off into sleep. She was nestled in his lap with his jacket covering her eyes. The light must have been too hard on her since a vampire had bitten her. He wasn't certain the after effects would be since it was way too soon to tell. She shifted once again, this time effectively burying her nose in his hip. He hissed at the contact.

"Getting a little frisky back there aren't we?" Dean asked as he steered the car on the interstate.

"She's asleep," the angel replied.

"Never stopped a normal man before."

"I'm not a normal man." Dean simply smirked. "You're going to have to stop at some point. She'll need to rest without being jarred."

"If we stop, we'll have Michael to deal with. Personally, I don't want to deal with any of them without making a plan first."

"The plan is she has to heal. There's no point in denying it. There is a possibility the wound could be infected."

He watched as Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean shook his head and continued to watch the road ahead of him. Castiel looked down to keep an eye on the woman asleep in his lap.


	6. Chapter 6

Ari felt like she weighed a ton of bricks. She tried to lift her arms but they wouldn't move. She did the same with her legs. Those appendages wouldn't move either. If she opened her eyes, she would be able to ascertain why she couldn't move. But she couldn't open her eyes.

Her dreams had been plagued in her unconscious state. All she could see was her sister being a vessel to some demon, whatever angelic power she had being used to their advantage. Bella couldn't fight as well as she could. Ari had trained her sister herself. She was able to defend herself, but she always relied on the power Ari could summon to get them out of tight situations.

She saw Michael coming for her and Dean. Dean was the vessel and she was his right hand man. She saw them fighting side by side, except this time they were fighting for the angels. Sam was Lucifer's vessel. He was wreaking havoc. Castiel was leading the host of angels as they came to Michael's aid. Crowley led the legions of demons against the angels.

Finally she saw herself standing over Bella's grave. There was nothing she could do. The inscription said 'Loving daughter, sister, and friend.' Her mother refused to look at her. It made her think it was her fault her twin had died. It probably was. This life was probably what had killed her in the dream.

The dreams sent her mind reeling. Even unconscious her mind ran ninety miles a minute. She would try to wake herself up but she was too weighted down to do any good. She couldn't stop thinking and that made her miserable.

Finally, finally, she was able to drag herself into the real world. She blinked a couple of times. Wherever she was, it was dark and cool. Groaning she tried to sit up, but a solid weight kept her from moving. Rubbing her eyes, she waited until her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room.

At first she didn't see anything, just dark masses sitting around the room. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed there was a cot at the end of a bed. Dean was flopped out on it. Sam was in the bed across from her. Both men were out like lights.

Ari realized she was being held down by something with profound weight. Looking down, she noticed Castiel was lying beside her with his head on her belly and one arm draped across her waist. He must have been in a recuperative sleep because he didn't wake when she tried to move him. Not really caring who say, she ran her hand through his hair. It was soft and ran through her fingers easily.

She dropped her head back as her hand played a steady rhythm in Castiel's hair. She was in a hotel with two hunters and a fallen angel, the latter lying in bed with her as he slept. There was something about him that made her want to stay by him if she could. She couldn't in all reality but she would if she was given the choice. Life could be cruel sometimes.

Movement to her left forced her eyes to snap open. Castiel loomed above her, blue eyes shining in the dark room. Neither one of them said a word as they stared at each other, Castiel's eyes moving constantly. Ari reached up with her hands and let them rove over his face. Castiel grabbed one and pressed it to his cheek. He exhaled quickly before dipping his head.

When their lips met, it was like a cataclysmic reaction. Something sparked. Neither one knew if it was their skin or their spirits. All they knew was it felt right and it felt good. Castiel pulled his knees up, slipped his hands under Ari's shoulders, and pulled her up as he sat on his knees. It was then Ari noticed that he had discarded his trench coat, suit jacket, and tie. His hair was mussed from sleep and her renderings and he just looked good for it.

Castiel pulled away after a few minutes and just looked Ari over. Her neck was healing nicely under the bandage. She looked comfortable with what had just happened between them. In fact when he looked at her, she was still petting him gently. He was slightly surprised when she pulled him closer. Her legs went around his waist as they went for round two. This time his hands sought the coolness of her skin.

"All right. Stop the heavy petting," Dean groused from the foot of the full size bed.

Ari snorted then dropped her head to Castiel's shoulder. "We thought ya were asleep."

"I was until a dream woke me."

"Ya too, huh?"

Castiel moved away from Ari, raking a hand through his already disheveled hair. "You had dreams?"

"Yeah, three. They seemed to go on forever. One was of Dean, Castiel and I fighting against Sam and Crowley. Another was of me sister being a vessel to a demon. The last one was me at her grave and me mother turning her eyes from me because she blamed me."

"No wonder you were restless. Even in that deep sleep I put us all in, I could still feel your unease."

"Did you try to wake me?"

"You were under a heavy sleeping spell. The only way to come out of it was to rouse yourself from it, which obviously you did."

"Not before it killed me. I never want to see my sister die."

Castiel had a hard time grabbing her as she quickly and roughly shot up from the bed. She took a moment to inventory herself. She shook her head when she noticed she had no clothes other than underwear and her halter. Sighing she kneeled, tossing her red hair over her shoulder. She pulled a pair of jeans from her bag and yanked them on, cinching the belt around her waist. She slung on her jacket and yanked her bag to her shoulder.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean asked as she stuffed her feet into her biker boots.

"I'm going to Detroit. I have to save me sister," she said throwing the door open and walking outside.

"Wait a minute." The older Winchester threw himself from the cot and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her back into the room; ignoring the look she cast him as he closed the door. "You can't just walk out of here and expect to get to Detroit. You have no plan or backup. Until we have a plan, you stay with us."

"What makes you think I won't fly there?"

"You don't want anyone to know you have wings. No one will know unless you do that fool of a stunt."

"I just want me sister back! I don't want any of this!"

Dean clamped a hand over her mouth as Sam stirred. They all looked towards the bed. The youngest man simply turned over and buried his head in his pillow. Dean and Ari both turned to stare at each other at the same time, and dean had to sit back quickly.

"What?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

"Do your eyes always glow like that?"

Her eyes widened and she began pulling her bow from her quiver. "Sam! Sam, you have to wake up." The young man jerked awake when she shook his foot. He came up with a knife. "Easy, mate. You need to put your shoes on and get into the bathroom where there are no windows. Do it now!"

"What's going on?" he asked as he did as she asked. She shoved him towards the door.

"Just do as I say."

"Not until you tell us what's going on!" Dean argued.

"My eyes glow because there are demons around. You usually won't see them in daylight because it's too bright. But dim light they are visible. Right now there are demons outside waiting for us."

"What should we do?" Sam asked.

"We get Ari to safety," Castiel said.

Before they even formed a plan, the windows blew in. As glass flew, Ari turned and fired a couple of arrows. They hit one but there were too many to count. Dean scrambled to grab one of his firearms or his knife. By that time, Ari was overtaken with demons. Castiel jumped at the chance to demolish some demons. He grabbed two and forced the spirits out of the human bodies. He did the same for two more. By the time he turned around to help the Nephilim, Ari was held above the ground by her arms by the biggest black dude they had seen. Her knees were bent and her back arched as he squeezed more.

"Take one more step and I'll kill her," he laughed.

"Why would you kill her when Lucifer wants her?" Dean asked. The demon stopped for a moment. "Didn't you know? She's a child of the angels. She has power. Lucifer will need her." He nodded when Ari asked him the most important question with her eyes. What was he thinking?

The demon loosened his grip on Ari long enough to talk to her. "Is this true? Are you a child of the angels?" Ari didn't answer at first and he put more pressure on her arms until she cried out. "Answer me or I'll break you two."

"I am!" she cried when he literally as he threatened. "I'm a child of the angels."

"Who's your father?" This time she bit her lip to keep from answering. "Who is he?"

"Raphael!"

The demon looked pleased. The men could read what he was thinking. He was glad Raphael was dead because he wouldn't cause any trouble. Dean, Sam, and Castiel knew she was lying though. They knew who her real father was, but as long as she kept up the ruse, they would follow suit.

"I think I'll take her with me. Lucifer will be extremely happy." Then he was gone and Ari went with him.

"Damn it!" Dean exclaimed.

"We have to go to Detroit and get her back," Castiel said. The way he said it made it seem it was the only way they had.

"We can't just walk into that trap and spring them. One of us will get killed."

"If Lucifer figures out exactly what Ari is capable of, he will torture her until she does his bidding. If he threatens Bella, she will do it. We have to get them both out tonight or it's all over."

Dean looked at Sam and his brother shrugged. They knew what Castiel said was true. If Lucifer knew what Ari was able to do, he would torture Bella until her sister did what he said. It was a lose-lose situation for all of them if they allowed the twins to stay captured.

Sam turned and started packing their things once again. They were going to take a whole arsenal to Detroit. Castiel sighed in relief when they walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Ari awoke to a foggy head. The last thing she remembered was being caught at the hotel with the Winchesters and Castiel. They had been arguing about whether or not she could leave to save her sister. She had known the risks in leaving but she still wanted to help her sister.

The demon had hurled her through time and space to get her to Detroit. Technically they weren't in Detroit. They were in Lansing, which was two counties over. She didn't know how she knew. It could have been the instant GPS her body seemed to have. But some weird way she knew where she was.

"Ari?" She lifted her head the best she could at the voice. Through her blurry vision she saw Bella. Her sister smiled. "Hey, sister. Ya don't have to speak but Lucifer will be back. He will want a piece of ya. All ya have to do is make sure he doesn't see it."

Ari wanted to cry. Bella didn't blame her at all for her capture. She understood. How could she be upset with that?

"Bella," she choked out. "When this is all over, go back to Ireland."

"I will, but we have to get out of this first."

The doors to the room clanged open, sending sharp spikes of pain through Ari's head. A man with dusty hair came into view. He had a slight beard on his cheeks. His eyes were a light color but not as light as hers. She had a feeling they were glowing slightly. If he asked, she couldn't give him an answer as to why. She had yet to figure it out.

He framed her face with one big hand and turned it side to side. She had to keep from wincing as more pain shot through her. She had never recovered from the vampire bite and had a feeling it was bleeding pretty badly.

"Take her down and strip her," he ordered.

Ari was vaguely aware of the rough hands that yanked her from the chains that had been holding her arms up. She was held very tightly as her clothing was pulled from her body. The demons stopped when her jacket disappeared. She knew what they saw.

"What is it?" Lucifer asked.

"You should see this."

He walked around her and looked. Then he let out a low whistle. "You are one of the angel born. Let me guess. Twins? And you got the powers of your father." She could barely hold her head up. "Who's your father?"

"Raphael," she replied.

"Good. Raphael is dead thanks to your friend Castiel. He took care of one problem for me. Now. I want you to bring your other friends to me. I know they'll come because you're precious to them. Can you talk telepathically?" Tiredly she shook her head. "Well that puts a damper in my plans."

"I'll make a deal," she said in a very weak voice.

He looked interested. "Oh? What deal would that be?"

"Let me sister go and I will bring ya Sam Winchester. Just like ya want, but ya have to let her go." It was the best she could do. She wasn't going to give him Sam. She might not be telepathic but she knew a way to call Michael.

Lucifer seemed to think this over. He looked over to one of his minions and nodded. Bella was released and as she was walking out, she looked at her twin. Ari nodded and closed her eyes. She couldn't watch her sister leave. It meant there was a possibility she was still going to be killed. When the door finally closed, she looked up.

"Do what you want," he said.

The first lashing made her scream in agony.

($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)

Castiel heard the silent cry for help loudly in his mind. After spending the last few days with Ari, he had learned to hone in on her specific telepathic presence. They were miles from her but he could still hear her. And she was in pain.

Dean shifted in the front seat so he could turn around and look at him. "Are you okay?"

The angel looked up. "Yeah. I am but Ari's not. She's in pain."

Sam looked in the rearview mirror. "What's going on?"

He shook his head. "I don't know but she's in pain. They're probably torturing her."

"Can you reach her?"

"I can try." He closed his eyes and concentrated. _'Ari? Ari, can you answer me? It's Castiel. I'm trying to find you.' _He was rewarded with silence. _'Ari, I need you to answer me. We're trying to help. Just say something. Anything will help us find you.' _

This time he got an answer. It was one word but it was enough that he knew where they should head.

"The place is Lansing," he said.

"Looks like we're going to Michigan," Dean replied.

Castiel sat in the backseat and stared out the window. He could easily teleport into the place where he was holding her but he would get them both killed. Then they would both be useless.

"Guys, I have a theory on what she may be doing," he said.

"What is it?" Dean asked. He had turned completely in his seat to stare at him.

"I think she may have cut a deal. She may have traded Sam for her sister." At this Dean's face contorted in anger. "If she's done that, Lucifer's let Bella go but he'll keep her close just in case he's double crossed. And knowing Ari, she's got a backup plan."

"What's this backup plan?"

"She's going to summon Michael."

"How can she do that?" Sam asked.

"She's got his powers. She knows what to do. What I don't know is how she plans to get away with it, but we'll figure it out."

"So we head to Lansing?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "You better be right."

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Feathers fell to the ground. They were stained red. Ari, standing naked in the middle of four men, barely had the decency to think about what was happening to her. The pain was real. The demons were real and everything else felt like a dream. If she thought long and hard about, she could imagine herself on the Emerald Isle with her family. And right in the middle of it all was Castiel.

"That's enough." She fell to the ground hard. Opening her eyes, she looked into the face of Lucifer. He smiled compassionately and ran a hand through her hair. She noticed his what he was relaying didn't make it to his eyes. "Are you all right, sweetheart? They didn't hurt you too bad did they?"

She shook her head and looked around her. It looked as if they had stripped all of the feathers off her wings but in reality, it was just some of the under feathers. They would grow back over time. But there was so much blood. She figured she had lost enough because she was so weak. She placed her hands on the ground and tried to push herself up.

Lucifer watched as she struggled to stand. He felt a little remorse for what he had done. She was half angel and should be cherished like one. But that remorse was wiped away when he thought about getting his hands on Sam Winchester. He jerked her up harshly.

"Call Sam here and I'll let you go," he said.

Her head lolled to the side as she fumbled while walking. "I need me cellphone." Lucifer pulled it from his pocket and handed it to her. She dialed the last number she had. "Sam? Hey, it's me. No, I'm fine. I'm just a little sore. I'm in Lansing and I need help. Lucifer has me. We're in a warehouse. Yeah, I'll see you in a bit."

Lucifer yanked the phone from her hand and shoved it back in his pocket. He pulled her into his arms and walked into the lobby. He sat her down but didn't tie her up. He figured she was already hurting and there was no point in making it worse when he was just going to let her go when he got what he wanted.

He didn't have to wait long. A car pulled up outside and the lights shut off. He heard people outside. Two heavy treads came up to the door. He looked over his shoulder at Ari. Sitting in the corner naked and bleeding, she looked vacant. She couldn't even pull her wings around her to hide herself.

His head came around when the door was kicked in. Dean and Sam came in then the sound of wings followed. Castiel stood by the brothers and took in the scene. Lucifer smiled as he watched them register everything. He looked over his shoulder to see Ari lying on her side with her eyes closed.

"My handy work. Do you like?" he asked.

"What the hell have you done?" Dean demanded.

"I got what I wanted. Carlos." A demon materialized beside him. "Bring the Nephilim here." The demon did as he was told. Ari opened her eyes and looked at them. Lucifer wrapped his hand around her arm. "Bring Sam to me."

He shoved her and Ari stumbled. Dean lunged for her, catching her around the waist. His hands slipped in her blood. Her face landed in his shoulder.

"Dean, listen to me. Place your hand on me stomach," she whispered. He tilted his head down. "You have to do as I ask. Hurry."

"Ariadne, you need to bring me Sam."

She looked up at Dean then turned back to Sam. She took his hand and started walking away. Sam dislodged his and wrapped his arm around her back. Ari felt his finger moving against her skin. They stopped in front of Lucifer and she looked up. The fallen angel's smile shifted from the woman to the man.

"It's good to see you, Sam. Do you want to change your mind?" he asked.

"Not really, no," Sam replied.

Lucifer made a face. "All right then." He looked back at Ari and she screamed. "Stop! Don't hurt her anymore!"

"Then give yourself over to me."

"Not a chance in hell, dumbass," Dean said from behind them.

"Then I'll just kill her."

Sam pressed his hand into Ari's back and a bright light filled the room. Michael suddenly appeared in the form of Sam and Dean's father right before Dean was born. He looked around the room then his eyes fell on Ari. She stared up at him with eyes that pleaded for help. Then she collapsed and he caught her. He pulled her into his arms, being careful of her wings.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

Castiel walked up to his brother and placed himself between the two and Lucifer. "He was using Ari as bait to get to Sam. Sam would have said yes to protect her."

Michael's face was a stone as he stared at his younger brother. He cradled Ari close, not even caring that he was getting blood all over him. "You touched my child?"

"What does it matter to you? You haven't seen her at all. For all I know she could be one of the things you cast aside."

"This is my child! There is no reason for you to harm her! Even if you want the amoeba as your vessel! She is not a part of this!"

"She is a part of this because she is your child and she carries your power! Every member of the Heavenly Host will be searching for her because she is the daughter of the head archangel. She can be a deciding factor in this whole thing."

"Listen to me, Lucifer. If you lay one hand on her or the rest of her family, I will find you and smote you where you stand. Forget about the apocalypse. You will not live at all."

Michael turned on his heel and strode from the room, Ari carried protectively against his chest. Castiel and Sam followed. Dean shot one warning shot into the ceiling then turned and followed them. When he walked out, Castiel was pulling off his trench coat and draping it over Ari.

"You knew better, Castiel," Michael said. "You should have called to me when you knew Lucifer had her."

"She didn't want to contact you. Lucifer took Bella. We weren't certain he would let her go if Ari went to him. He ended up capturing her anyway. She made a deal to keep her sister safe," Castiel replied.

Michael watched as the other angel ran a hand over his daughter's hair. Castiel hadn't made eye contact with him. As he watched, he noticed Ari reacted to his touch as if she knew who Castiel was. Her eyes opened briefly and she looked at the two of them. When Dean and Sam came around, she looked up at them. Her gaze went back to Castiel and her hand came up to grasp his.

"Find Bella. Please," she whispered.

He nodded, taking her hand and pressing it to his chest. "I will. I'll find her and take her to Ireland. I'll be there when you wake up." She smiled at him then passed out with a sigh.

Michael hefted her into his arms once again and started walking towards Dean's car. He slid into the backseat. When Castiel went to close the door, he grabbed his hand.

"I don't know what's going on between the two of you. I don't know if I like it, but you've been taking care of her. It makes me feel better that she's in good hands. I'll stay with her until you return. Then I hand her over to you for the rest of her natural life. Do not hurt her," he warned.

Castiel shut the door. He looked over the hood at Dean then beside him at Sam. Both of them nodded. They knew Michael wouldn't try anything with his daughters in danger. They would be safe as long as Ari was hurt. When he stepped back from the car, they got in and drove away. He watched them until they were a little dot then he disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel appeared suddenly in the room, making Dean jump out of his skin. After calming his heart down, he sat down across from Sam at the table. Michael was sitting on the empty bed staring at the occupied one. His face was somber as he stared at his oldest daughter.

Ari's wings were folded over her on top of the covers. They had been scrubbed clean. From first looks she wasn't injured. She just looked like a sleeping woman, but he knew that was a lie. She was injured and had been put to sleep so she could heal.

He walked over, not even caring that Michael was sitting across from the bed. He shed his trench coat and draped it over the chair. He sat on the edge of the bed and just looked at her. How could he have been so stupid? He knew that Lucifer would do just about anything to get his hands on Sam. Why wouldn't he use Ari?

Overcome with emotions he didn't know he could possess, Castiel pressed his head against her soft wing and breathed out, ruffling the feathers.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I did everything I could to keep you safe. And it still wasn't enough."

"Cas," Dean said as he stood up from the table. "It wasn't your fault. We all did what we could."

"Was it enough? We could have prevented this."

"Would you get a hold of yourself? She can't heal properly if you're blubbering. You can watch over her healing process while Sam and I work this next case."

Sam looked shocked at the suggestion. "Dean, we just got out of a case and now you want us to do it again? What about Ari?"

Dean turned to his brother. "Ari will heal if she's here. Michael knows where she is considering she called him. I don't think it would matter if we protected her or not. She would want us to go out and finish this."

"He's right," Michael said. "She got her mother's stubbornness. She would want you to do your job."

After a brief staring competition, Dean and Sam packed their gear and left the room. Michael and Castiel relapsed into silence. The father and the potential lover were in the same room with the woman. It could get really nasty if they allowed it.

"Ari was hunting an Irish demon," Castiel said into the silence.

Michael nodded. "Yes, I heard about it. I took care of the demon."

He watched the younger angel carefully. Castiel was running his fingers through a section of bright red hair. Angels didn't usually feel human emotions. They weren't like the mortal beings. If anyone had asked Michael what a human was like a thousand years ago, he would have said they were too emotional. He couldn't rightly say that anymore. He'd met Maggie O'Shea and in an instant he fell. He had two examples of his fallen state. No one would ever know how much he cherished his children. No one except Lucifer.

"I've made a decision," he said suddenly. Castiel looked up at him warily. He knew that whenever Michael made a decision, he stood by it. Michael smiled. "I'm going to leave Ari here."

"I thought you had already decided that," the other angel replied.

"I did, but I have also decided something else. I need your help."

Michael stood and pulled the covers off Ari. Castiel noticed her body was clean as he watched Michael turn her on her side. He gripped the base of one feathery appendage.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I need you to hold her. This is going to hurt very badly," Michael replied.

Once he was certain Castiel had her, he gripped the bottom of the wing and yanked. Ari arched her back and would have screamed if Castiel's hand wasn't placed over her mouth. Blood began pooling on the clean sheet. He did the same to the other wing. He could hear his daughter crying even though she was unconscious. Placing his hand on her back, he healed her save for two scars where her wings were. He gathered the fallen appendages and walked out of the room. When he returned, Castiel had changed the sheets and was tucking Ari back in.

"She won't be found that way anymore. Holding on to wings is harder for angel born humans because they don't know how to curb the power coming off her wings," he said.

"Were you planning this?" Castiel asked.

"No, but I will not have anyone else hunting her because she is my daughter. You're well equipped to take care of her. I leave her to you." Michael disappeared.

Castiel turned towards the bed. Ari was in his hands now. It could go one way or another. It didn't really matter. All he knew was that she was going to be with him for the rest of her life. Sighing he turned and climbed back in the bed.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Dean sighed heavily as he wiped goo from his face. This last job had taken a lot more out of him, a lot more than usual. His brain should have been on the case but it was completely in a different city. Sam had even noticed how badly he was performing on the job but he hadn't said anything.

Instead of a siren that they would have gone after in Las Vegas, this thing was a shapeshifter. He was getting tired of those. They tended to take on his form and get him into trouble. He had enough trouble on his hands without them adding more to it. They had figured out what they were hunting when Sam stepped in a big pile of goo that turned out to be discarded flesh. Dean had groaned and gone in with side arms blazing. It had taken a little bit but they had finally gotten the shapeshifter cornered and done away with it.

Sam looked at him as he let out a tired breath. They had been going nonstop for three days. Ever since they had left Lansing, they hadn't been thinking straight. Their friends were still in Lansing and one of them was injured. There was also the fact of a certain archangel being in the room as well. They were both on edge.

"Why don't you just call them?" Sam asked.

"I don't want to interrupt the healing process," Dean said. He used a baby wipe to wipe his face. "Cas can take care of her."

"But it's eating you alive. I know you have a soft spot for her. She's one of the only women who never went after you. You respect her for her ability to fight and protect her family. Call and find out how she's doing."

"I don't want to be a menace."

"Ya'll always be a menace, but I won't blame ya too much," he heard someone say. He turned around to find Ari and Castiel standing behind them. Ari waved. "Hiya."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked when Dean didn't speak. "We thought you were injured."

"I was but Michael must have done something to help me heal."

"Also Michael ripped her wings off," Castiel said.

Dean blinked then frowned. He did what he normally did when he was trying to figure something out; he stuck one foot out, moved his hands in front of him, and pursed his lips. "Did you say he ripped her wings off?" He watched as Ari shed her jacket and turned around, showing the bursting scars on her shoulder blades. "Ow!"

"I wasn't awake for it. Cas was though. He said I screamed," she said.

"She did," Castiel agreed.

"So what now?" Sam asked.

"I'm free of just about everything. Well, except one thing." She looked to her left where Castiel stood. The angel shifted his feet nervously but didn't say anything.

Dean scratched then shook his head. "Okay then. Let's get this show on the road. We have a lot of ground to cover for the next case. Ari, you're coming with us so don't argue."

Ari rocked on her heels to look at Castiel. His blue eyes landed on her. She raised her eyebrows suggestively then walked to the car. Castiel followed.

Dean looked over his shoulder at the two in his backseat. Castiel wouldn't stick around too much longer. He would make sure Ari was taken care of then he would escape back to heaven to help as much as possible. This was going to be interesting.

END


End file.
